Mirror Image
by DarkMousy-KradHikari
Summary: Krad has his hands full with a new transfer student, Dark Mousy. They're mirror images of each other. If that doesn't complicate things, Dark kisses him. KradXDark, DaiXSat
1. I Transfer Students

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DNAngel characters. It would be great if I did but I don't.**

**Chapter One**

Krad sat stunned in his seat, staring at the violet haired transfer student. It was like looking in a mirror. The class looked from Krad to Dark.

**Earlier that morning**

"Class, we have two new transfer students. Come in, boys."

A small, redheaded teen entered first and bowed to the class.

"Ohaiyo! I'm Niwa Daisuke and this is my brother Mousy Dark."

A violet-haired teen walked in and stopped at a girl's desk in the front row.

"I'm Dark. You're very cute."

The girl blushed red and Dark joined his brother at the front of the class. He smiled and then he met Krad's eyes. An electric current went through Krad and he just stared. The door opened and a boy rushed in stopping when he saw Dark.

"Krad, what on earth did you do to your hair?!"

Dark looked at him, curiously.

"I'm not this Krad person. My name's Dark."

"I know it's you, Krad. I can't believe you cut your beautiful hair and dyed it such a sissy color!"

Dark was getting mad. If this guy kept talking, he was going to meet Dark's fist.

"Listen, my name is Dark not Krad."

"Takeshi, Krad-san is in his seat," the girl whom Dark had flirted with said.

Takeshi looked and saw Krad. He looked quickly back at Dark.

"They're mirror images!"

Everybody turned and looked at Krad.

**Back to the present moment**

Dark sighed and turned to the teacher.

"Can we sit down?"

"Oh…yes. There's a seat next to Hiwatari and one next to Hikari."

Dark headed to the seat next to Krad and sat down. His brother sat next to the blue-haired teen, Hiwatari Satoshi. Dark grinned at Krad.

"You must be Hikari Krad. You're cute too."

"Wha-"

Krad blushed and looked away. Dark chuckled and turned his attention to the teacher. For some reason, Krad couldn't keep his eyes off of Dark. Lucky for him, Dark had fallen asleep. The bell rang and Dark yawned. Before he could get out of his seat, he was surrounded by girls.

"Hello, ladies. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Harada Risa, the president of your fan club."

Dark tilted his head to the side. He hadn't even been here a day and he already had a fan club.

'That's nice. I should be getting to my next class."

Dark stood up and the girls parted, squealing. Dark grabbed his book bag and ran to catch up with Krad.

"Krad, wait up!"

Krad turned and waited for Dark.

'What do you want?"

"Could you show me around? This place is bigger than my last school."

"Fine."

"Awesome."

Dark smiled and put an arm around Krad's shoulder.

"Remove your arm if you want to keep it."

Dark quickly removed his arm. Almost immediately, Krad wanted Dark's arm back. Krad shook his head, wondering what was going on.

"What is your next class, Mousy?"

"Call me Dark. Gym."

"That is my next class as well."

Dark started talking about something. Krad was distracted by his own thoughts and didn't pay much attention.

'Hey, Krad. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

Krad stopped walking and Dark grinned.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I do not. Why?"

Dark's grin got bigger.

"I was just wondering. If you did, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Dark leaned down and captured Krad's lips in his own. Krad's eyes fluttered shut and Dark pulled him closer. Krad felt like he could forget about school and everything else. School! Krad brought up his hands and shoved Dark away.

Dark stepped back, giving Krad some room. Krad was flushed. Golden eyes were slightly dazed but getting clearer. Something told Dark to start running for his life. Dark bolted. Krad was right behind him. He ran past Daisuke and Satoshi.

'Dark, why are you running?"

"I have a homicidal blonde chasing me!"

"Why?"

"I kissed him!"

Dark vanished from sight so Daisuke couldn't ask any more questions. Satoshi watched as an enraged Krad came running by.

"Your brother is an idiot."

Daisuke laughed. "I know though I prefer this Dark than the other Dark."

Satoshi looked at him curiously, but Daisuke didn't say anything else. They heard Dark shout in pain.

"Oww! Krad, I'm sorry!"

Krad came walking back, frowning.

"Your brother is an idiot," he said, walking past them.

* * *

**_Dark: Hey, Krad. We're in another story._**

_(Krad hits Dark on the head)_

_**Dark: Ow! What was that for?!**_

_**Krad: For kissing me, baka.**_

Twilight: Be nice you guys. _(quails under Krad's glare)  
_

_**Dark: Why did I get beaten up by Krad?**_

Twilight: Like Krad would let you get away with a kiss. I'm just glad he isn't going to kill me. _(smiles happily) _

_**Krad: I never said that**_

Twilight: Uh-oh. We'll see you guys next time if I survive. _(gulps and shivers as a certain blonde continues to glare)_


	2. II Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. though I can definitely dream. ^-^**

**Chapter II**

Krad stormed past his stepbrother and Daisuke. The nerve of that guy! Krad headed to the locker room and stopped. His hand touched his lips. Dark had tasted like spice. Krad shook his head fiercely. He was **NOT GAY!!! **Another thought crashed into his mind. That was his first kiss!!!! Krad banged his head against the wall a couple of times.

Meanwhile, Dark got back to his feet, picking up his back and Krad's (the object that struck him several times in the head). He grinned and licked his lips.

"Vanilla. How appropriate for one such as you."

Dark laughed and ran a hand through his violet locks, amethyst eyes sparkling mischievously. The bell rang, cutting through his daydreams.

"I'm late!"

Dark took off down the hallway and then stopped, realizing he had no idea where he was suppose to go. He sighed and walked over to the window. He spotted blonde hair and smiled. He opened the window and jumped out, landing on his feet.

"WOW!"

"Did ya see that?"

"He jumped from the second floor window!"

Dark looked behind him and saw that the window was on the second floor.

'What was the big deal? I jumped from higher, I think?'

Dark shrugged and walked over to the teacher.

"Who are you?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"Dark. I'm the transfer student."

"You're late."

'Talk about stating the obvious.' Dark thought and said aloud, "I did have a guide, but he ditched me."

Dark felt someone glaring at him and he looked over Mr. Tanaka's shoulder. Krad was giving him the Evil Eye. Dark laughed to himself.

'This school is going to be fun.'

"I want you to be on time tomorrow and in gym uniform. Got it?" Tanaka barked.

Dark nodded, his eyes never leaving Krad.

"For now, sit down and watch."

Dark nodded and walked over to a nice grassy patch, sticking his tongue out at Tanaka's back. He hated annoying teachers and Tanaka made the list. Dark sat down and laid back, watching Krad. Slowly, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

"_-ue! Slow down!"_

_The car hit the side rail and flipped over. _

_SCREECH! CRASH! BOOM!_

_Dark shielded his face with his arms as broken glass showered over them. Blood dripped into his eyes. His head hurt tremendously and his vision was grey around the edges._

"_Y..ue?"_

Dark's eyes flew open as he awakened from the dream. He sat up and noticed students were filing off the field. He got to his feet and picked up the bags, running to catch up to Krad.

"Hey, Krad."

"What do you want?"

"You dropped this," Dark said, holding out Krad's bag with a grin.

Krad snatched his bag away with a frown. Dark glanced at Krad and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Krad looked at Dark, surprised.

"I shouldn't have done that. I've always acted without thinking first."

"Forget about it. I mean it."

Dark laughed as he heard that.

"So we're friends?"

Krad didn't answer and Dark chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Krad swung his bag, whacking Dark in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"You're an idiot, Dark."

* * *

_The long awaited second chapter has arrived. I sincerely apologize to all my readers for the long wait. I shall work on the third chapter right away. Please review or flame this chapter. I need feedback so I know what I'm doing wrong. I also have a new poll on my profile for all logged in reviewers. Please vote. Goodbye for now. ~Twilight_


	3. III Skipping

**III**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. N. Angel.**

Dark rubbed his head and followed Krad to the boys locker room. He waited outside until the blonde came back out. The violet-haired teen sighed in silent frustration as his head throbbed. Krad had hit him a total of seven times with that bag. Despite that, Dark was happy and followed Krad to his next class.

"Don't sit next to me," Krad complained as Dark took the only available seat.

Dark grinned in reply and sat down. He noticed Daisuke was in this class and waved to his brother. The redhead waved back and then got glomped by a dark-haired boy whose name was Saehara Takeshi. Dark laughed and turned his attention back to Krad. The blonde was rummaging through his book bag when he felt the other teen's gaze so he looked up. Dark grinned at him and Krad glared. The blonde pulled out a notebook and a pencil and turned his attention away from the charismatic look-alike.

Class started and Dark left his new friend alone. In fact, he had fallen asleep again. Krad glanced over and was captivated by how peaceful Dark looked. Violet hair fell over closed eyes. Subtle lines that had been present when Dark was awake were now gone. Full lips were parted slightly. Krad remembered how they felt pressed against his and he wanted to kiss the teen again.

The blonde shook his head violently. He did not just think that! He was not into guys! Krad heard a chuckle and he turned his head. Dark was awake and was staring at him with a grin on his face. Krad felt his face heating up. Dark chuckled again. Krad looked away, his face on fire. Dark figured that the blonde was thinking something concerning him. The teen looked at the board and jotted down some notes before he started doodling.

Daisuke glanced at his brother and saw that he was awake for now. The redhead's brow furrowed in a frown. Dark was sleeping a bit too much today. Maybe his brother shouldn't have come to school yet. The doctor said that Dark might need another week of rest before going to a new school. His brother would push himself to the edge and beyond before he admitted that he should take it easy. The redhead suppressed a sigh. He only had homeroom and this class with Dark since they were in different grade levels.

Dark looked over at him and caught the redhead staring. The older teen's eyes narrowed at his younger brother as if he could see Daisuke's thoughts. Daisuke turned around hurriedly, still feeling Dark staring at him.

Dark heaved an annoyed mental sigh as Daisuke looked quickly away. He had been in a car accident which had left him in a four week coma and amnesia of the past three years. He had vague recollections; fleeting images, feelings, sounds His mother had moved them back to Azumano so Dark could see a better doctor.

The teen was annoyed every time his family started treating him like he was going to break. Sure, he still had periods when he couldn't remember what he had been doing or how he got to a certain area. The fainting and dizzy spells were also irritating but he shrugged them off so his family wouldn't worry.

He glanced at Krad again. There was something about the blonde that pulled Dark in. The violet-haired teen jumped when the bell rang, ending class. He grabbed his notebook and bag, hurrying after Krad. The blonde glanced back and withheld a curse when he saw Dark following like a puppy.

"Krad, what's your next class?" Dark asked eagerly.

"English," Krad replied.

"I have a math class," Dark said, sounding disappointed.

"Your class is on the third floor so take the stairs and then turn right and it's the third door on your left," Krad said, looking at the room number.

"When's lunch?" Dark asked, not wanting to part yet.

"In a few minutes. Report to your class and you get dismissed. The cafeteria is here on the second floor and it doesn't matter where you eat as long as you're on the school grounds. I have to get to class before I'm late again."

Krad turned and walked off, leaving Dark standing in the hallway. Dark watched him walk away and sighed. He didn't want to go to anymore classes. He walked up the stairs and decided to hang out on the roof instead of going to class. He closed the metal door behind him. The day was nice and cool which was perfect weather for a nap. Dark smiled and then backed up a few paces. He ran and grabbed hold of the edge of the stairwell and swung on top of it. That way anybody who came looking for him wouldn't find him that easily. He placed his bag on the ground and used it as a makeshift pillow. He fell asleep quite fast.

* * *

(A/N: The stairs leading to the roof is sheltered in a small building on the roof)

_Twilight: Thank you for reading the long awaited third chapter. The wait was much shorter than the second chapter._

_**Dark: At least, I didn't get hit by a bag in this one.**_

Krad: It wasn't for the lack of trying. I still should kill you both for the kiss incident.

_**Dark: You liked it. Don't try to deny it, Kraddykins.**_

Krad: Don't call me that!!! *hits Dark on the head*

_Twilight: Play nicely, Krad, or I'll have to write a smut chapter much sooner than I plan to._

Krad: *turns pale* You wouldn't?

_Twilight: *smiles evilly* Try me and find out. _

_**Dark: Chapter Four will be up shortly. Thank you everybody for reading, reviewing and faving this story. Any ideas you have will be appreciated and we'll soon have a little chapter where your comments will be posted and we'll reply. Ciao.**_


	4. IV Flashes

**IV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel.**

Sleepy amethyst eyes opened and gazed at a darkening sky. Dark sat up quickly and looked around. Slight panic began to set in as he tried to remember where he was.

"School, I'm at school. I took a nap on the roof after I ditched class," Dark said out loud.

The panic ebbed and he jumped off the small building with his bag in hand. The violet-haired teen could hear people calling goodbye to each other and glanced at his watch. It was five-thirty! He slept through the rest of classes and the after school activities. Dark sighed and pulled out his phone which he had turned off. He had fifteen voice messages! Dark played the first one.

"Dark, are you all right? Please call home!"

Dark sighed and listened as the messages got more frantic. Guilt pierced him and he walked into the building to leave. He dialed home as he walked. The phone rang once, twice, three times before somebody picked up.

"Dark, is that you?" the male voice on the other end asked.

"It's me, Dad." Dark silently thanked whatever gods there were that Kosuke picked up instead of Emiko. "I'm on my way home. I fell asleep at school and just woke up."

"As long as you're okay, son."

'I'll be home soon."

Dark left the school building and wondered which way the train station was. He couldn't remember, but he wouldn't tell Kosuke that. He saw a girl whom he recognized as Risa Harada, the president of his fan club. He hung up the phone and jogged a bit to catch up to her.

"Hello, Miss Risa," Dark said with a charming smile.

"M-Mr. Dark!" Risa blushed red and glanced at him shyly.

"Would you mind if I escort you to the station?" Dark asked.

"N-not at all!"

Dark smiled again and he followed her to the station. He knew which stop he had to get off so that was a good thing. Risa chattered on about the school and Dark half-listened as his head started to ache again. What did Krad carry in that bag of his? Dark wondered vaguely. Risa waved goodbye when they reached her stop. Dark smiled again and waved goodbye. He sagged in his chair and glanced around. He was the only one left in the compartment except for a group of tough-looking thugs who just got on. They seem to spark a memory.

_A different train sped through a tunnel and he studied the three thugs in front of him. One of them had a switchblade and waved it in what the thug hoped was a threatening gesture. Dark smirked, an evil glint in his cold amethyst eyes. The train went through another tunnel and when it emerged on the other side, all three thugs were lying in various poses of pain. _

"_That should teach them to mess with the Kokuyoku," Dark said, spitefully._

_Someone walked over from behind him and wiped a streak of blood from Dark's cheek. The fifteen-year-old looked up into laughing green eyes. Shimmering red streaked blue hair framed the delicate face of an angel. _

"_Dark, you need to keep your guard up and don't swing so widely with your right," the older teen said._

_Dark puffed up his cheeks and glared at the guy. "Yue, you could say I did well for once!"_

_Yue laughed and ruffled Dark's hair. "Well done, kid."_

Dark jolted from the memory as the train lurched to a stop. He stood up and walked through the opening doors where a spiky-white-haired old man waited. Dark withheld the frustrated sigh at the sight of Daiki Niwa.

"Grandpa, Mom sent you, didn't she?" Dark said in an accusing tone.

"You can't blame her, Dark. She was worried about you," Daiki said, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Uh-huh," Dark replied.

His mind was trying to grab hold of that fleeting memory. It slipped out of his grasp, leaving only the image of Yue's face in his mind. Dark resolved to sketch the image before he forgot. It was no use asking his family about this Yue. They didn't tell him much of the three years he had forgotten. He knew they were hiding something but he didn't know what.

Daiki walked beside his grandson quietly, knowing something was on Dark's mind but didn't say anything. Emiko didn't want anyone to tell Dark what had been forgotten. He didn't agree with it as he saw Dark struggle each day. The Dark before the accident had been filled with such anger and the Dark walking beside him was like the boy he had been before he met Yue.

Dark glanced at his grandfather and noticed that Daiki was watching him with pity in his eyes. Daiki smiled and the pity vanished. Dark returned the smile and they arrived home. Emiko pulled Dark into a hug when he walked through the door. Dark stood there until she let him go.

"Dark, honey, are you alright?" Emiko asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Okaa-san," Dark replied. "I'm just a bit tired. I'm going to lay down."

"Okay. I'll call when dinner's ready."

Dark nodded and went upstairs to his room. He changed out of his uniform into a pair of black sweats and a matching shirt. The teen knew that they were hiding something from him but he didn't know what. No friends had come to wish him well when he woke up in the hospital. He couldn't even remember if he had any friends. Dark sighed in frustration and flopped onto his bed. He was tired still despite he had spent almost the whole day sleeping. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dark: Thank you everybody who left a review.

_Twilight: QueenOfThePirates, the roof will be Dark's new hangout in the next chapters. AmythestNight88, you are right. I'll reveal the cause behind the accident soon. I'll also reveal more of Dark's forgotten past. Thank you for leaving your reviews. I feel so very honored by your reviews. I also want to thank Kyuun. ^-^_

Krad: What about this Yue person?

_Twilight: Yue is my own character. I wanted to clear up the confusion about a possible crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura. I am not doing a crossover. I have nothing against the manga or anime. _

Krad: That's not what I meant. *glares at Twilight*

_**Dark: Kraddykins is jealous! *pokes Krad in the cheek***_

Krad: *tries to strangle Dark who dances away*

_Twilight: Behave! *anime sweat drop* I'll be working on the next chapter but I want at least two reviews before I post chapter five. ^-^ I'm so lazy…haha…_

_**Dark **_and Krad: That is so true!!!

_Twilight: Gee, thanks! *glares and they look away* Goodbye for now._


	5. V Tattoo

**V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel.**

Dark woke up in the middle of the night, sweating. He had a pillow over his mouth, muffling screams. He removed the pillow and swallowed a couple of times. He had no idea why he had woken up in terror. His heart thudded painfully against his ribs. The teen sat up and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He grimaced and got out of bed.

He staggered slightly as the room began to move. Dark held out his arms to balance himself though he was still standing upright. The doctor had said that his balance would be screwed up due to the massive trauma he had taken in that car accident. Once he felt he could walk without falling on his face, he grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. He took a nice long shower. With great reluctance, he got out and dried off.

He dressed and returned to his room, running a towel over his damp hair. Dark yawned and walked over to his nightstand where all his medications were laid out. He had painkillers, sleeping pills, and depression medication. Man, he was seriously screwed up. Of course, he didn't have to take all of them unless needed. He sighed and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and took two. He climbed back into bed and fell into a drug-induced sleep.

Daisuke woke up and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and let out a yelp as ice-cold water cascaded over him. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"Dark! You used all the hot water!" Daisuke yelled.

Daisuke muttered something about annoying older brothers and no hot water as he changed into his uniform. He realized Dark hadn't responded so he went next door and stuck his head in. Dark was still asleep. Daisuke sighed and walked over to the bed. He poked Dark.

"Hey, wake up. We have school today."

Dark didn't budge. Daisuke frowned and grabbed hold of Dark's arm to pull him out of bed. In the next instant, Daisuke found his face being pressed into the carpet and his arm twisted behind his back. Dark had a knee on Daisuke's back, preventing the redhead from getting up.

"D-Dark!" Daisuke yelped.

Dark blinked and immediately got off Daisuke.

"I'm sorry, Dai," he said, backing off and holding his hands up in apology.

Daisuke's face was pained as he moved his arm. For a moment, he had thought that the old Dark had been the one on top of him. Dark looked apologetic and Daisuke managed a shaky smile.

"I'm fine, Dark. Don't worry about it. Get dressed for school."

Daisuke left the room and Dark sighed. He had no idea why he had attacked Daisuke. Dark rubbed his head and grabbed the bottle of painkillers. He took one tablet and tossed the bottle back on the bed. He changed into a clean uniform and went downstairs. Emiko looked up at Dark and he knew that Daisuke told her what happened.

"Dark, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

Emiko frowned but didn't say anything else. Dark grabbed his book bag.

"I'm going to school," Dark said, avoiding his mother's gaze.

He left the kitchen quickly before he began to feel guilty. Dark covered the distance to the train station with long strides, hoping he would get another train than Daisuke. He was in luck and got on just as the train had begun to close its doors. The teen looked around and spotted a familiar blonde sitting by himself. Dark made his way over.

"Good morning, Krad."

Krad looked up and nearly groaned when he saw Dark who was grinning at him. The violet-haired teen sat down next to his classmate, feeling in a better mood.

"Why are you bothering me? It's too early," Krad complained.

"I take it you're not a morning person," Dark said cheerily. "I'm just being friendly."

Krad grumbled something about people who were too happy in the morning and Dark just laughed. The blonde didn't want to admit that the teen's appearance had sent his heart racing so he just glared at Dark.

"Don't even think about following me around today," Krad grumbled.

"I won't follow you."

Krad sighed in relief.

"I'll walk right next to you."

Krad groaned when he heard this. Dark just grinned and the train reached the school station. The two teens disembarked and headed to their homeroom without any mishaps. Daisuke arrived about ten minutes later and Dark avoided his brother's gaze, angry at himself for what happened that morning.

Krad glanced over at Dark, noticing that the other teen was tense. He wrote something down and passed the paper to Dark. Dark glanced at the note and scribbled a reply.

_I'm fine. Just a bit tired._

Krad frowned slightly. He didn't know Dark that well, but he knew that something was bothering the teen. He wrote back:

_You're lying. Tell me what's wrong!_

Dark withheld a sigh as he read it and scribbled another reply.

_Just drop it. I don't want to talk about it!! _

Krad frowned even more, but he didn't write back. Let Dark keep his secrets for now. The blonde could be patient. Dark laid his head on his arms and fell asleep. Nobody disturbed him and he only woke when the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and followed Krad to the locker room without talking.

Krad pointed out an empty locker next to his and Dark tossed his bag in it. Krad turned his back on the other teen and started to change into his gym uniform. He glanced over at Dark though and muttered, "Damn," when he saw Dark's back. Detailed, black wings were tattooed on Dark's shoulder blades and ran the length of his back where the end of the wing tips vanished into the waistband of his pants.

Dark glanced over at the blonde with a purple eyebrow. Krad managed to keep the blush off his face. He motioned with a hand at the wings.

"Never thought you were the type for tattoos," Krad commented.

Dark shrugged. He didn't remember when he got the tattoos and his parents didn't recall him getting the black wings or the word, 'Kokuyoku' written in old English script in between the wing tips that were currently hidden by the waistband of his pants. Krad shrugged back and turned around. Dark finished changing into the black shorts that completed the gym uniform. He stuffed his feet into scuffed white sneakers and followed Krad outside.

* * *

Twilight: This marks the end of Chapter Five. I will be working on Chapter Six right after I post this.

**Dark: We apologize for the extreme laziness of our author. **

_**Krad: *whacks Dark upside the head* Ignore the stupid violet-haired blabbermouth.**_

_Twilight: Thank you to all who reviewed. I decided to leave that non-chapter up. Thank you for those encouraging reviews. I needed them. I will try to speed up the process of updating unless it cuts into the quality of the story. I'm sorry this chapter is short._

_**Krad: Deal with it until the next one comes!**_

_Twilight: That's Krad. Always so elegant especially when he's been up for three nights in a row. *looks at Dark who avoided the death glare of the author*_

**Dark: Until the next chapter, Ciao! OW! *just got hit by a dictionary that Krad threw and a paperweight that Twilight threw***

_Twilight: I apologize for the last posting of this chapter. I thought I had posted it until I received a review from Converser which made me realize I didn't post it. I'm sorry. *glares at Dark* If you say one word, I will make Krad do something horrible to you in the following chapters. Also to Converser, I am trying to work in some smuttie chapters but no plot bunnies have attacked me yet. ^-^' Please review or Chapter 6 will take forever!!!!_


	6. VI Appearance

**VI**

Two weeks passed without any major mishaps. Dark had most of the soccer and track team after him because he had scored most of the goals and he ran pretty fast when he started getting chased by Krad for hitting him in the head with the soccer ball 'accidently'. Dark changed back into his uniform after a quick shower and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the locker room to wait for Krad and glanced out the window. Outside, he saw his brother arguing with another kid. Dark couldn't hear what they were saying though he opened the window and leaned out a bit.

On the soccer field

"It's nice to see you again, Daisuke," Argentine said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?! How did you find us?" Daisuke demanded, angrily.

Argentine ran a hand through his sandy-blond hair and laughed. Daisuke bristled at the mocking tone.

"Your family thought they could hide from us but you underestimated our loyalty to Dark and my hacking skills," Argentine said, looking at the redhead. "We know about his amnesia. I wonder if you told Dark what happened before the accident."

"That's none of your business! Stay away from my brother!"

"That answers my question. Dark isn't your brother, Daisuke!" Argentine snapped and then he shrugged. "Dark will remember the truth in time when Yue talks to him. Ta-ta."

Argentine waved at Dark, seeing him in the window, and turned away. Daisuke stood, stunned, and watched Argentine walk away. He remembered how Dark reacted before the accident and he didn't want to lose him again. He looked up at Dark with a worried look and hurried inside.

Back Inside

Dark returned the wave, somewhat confused. Who was that kid? He looked so familiar. Dark sighed and turned around to see Krad standing next to him, looking annoyed. Dark offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about earlier…you know…with the soccer ball."

Krad glared. "Forget it, Dark."

Dark laughed and jumped off the sill. He wrapped an arm around Krad's shoulders and caught Krad's sharp intake of breath. He leaned in closer to the blonde, watching as a pink flush crept across the pale cheeks. Krad closed his eyes and waited for Dark to kiss him. Instead of kissing him, Dark removed his arm and stepped away from Krad with a smirk as Krad opened his eyes when he felt Dark removed his arm away. Krad flushed a deeper shade of pink as he glared at Dark.

"What? You didn't want me to kiss you again. At least that was the impression I got before when you hit me in the head seven times with your bag," Dark said with a shrug and a small wince.

"Whatever," Krad said, embarrassed at himself.

He turned to walk away when Dark grabbed his hand and tugged him into the stairwell. The door closed behind them and Dark pulled Krad toward him until they were standing chest to chest. Dark covered the distance between their lips and kissed Krad with passion. Krad blinked in surprise but didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dark's neck.

Dark pulled back and studied Krad. Krad opened his eyes and stared at Dark with slightly glazed eyes. Dark gently ran his hand over the blonde's cheek.

"You okay, Krad?"

Krad nodded, his breathing returning to normal. He smiled at the slightly taller teen. Dark returned the smile and placed a chaste kiss on Krad's slightly swollen lips.

"We should take this slowly," Dark said, quietly. "I don't want to push you into anything."

"Okay…We should head to class."

Dark laughed and opened the door, holding it open for Krad. Krad walked through and they walked down the hallway together, passing by a teen with red-streaked blue hair. Dark slowed and stopped, turning to look at the teen. The other teen had turned as well and now looked at him with mischievous green eyes. Krad stopped and looked from Dark to the other guy, curiously.

"It's been a while, Dark."

"Yue…" Dark whispered out the name.

Yue nodded. "We'll talk later, Dark. You look well. See ya around, Krad."

He took his hand out of his pocket and waved at the two of them. Krad knew he had never met this guy before so how did he know his name? Yue walked into the stairwell, the door closing behind him with a clang.

* * *

_Twilight: FINALLY, I have finished Chapter Six. I am so sorry for the wait. A lot of things came up and I had to rewrite this chapter three times before I was satisfied._

**Dark: Chapter Seven will be worked on and might be posted at the end of next week. **

Krad: ....This is not how I normally act, Twilight.

_Twilight: Krad, just deal with it. It's called fanfiction for a reason._

Krad:......Whatever..

**Dark: Please read and review. If you do, Twilight might get some inspiration and post the next chapter sooner.**

* * *


	7. VII Yue

**VII**

Yue smiled as he paused on the stairs. Dark had recognized him. The teen ran a hand through his hair and continued down the stairs. He reached the ground floor and walked out of the stairwell. He exited the school by the front door where Argentine was waiting for him. The sandy-haired blonde smiled at him and they walked out of the school yard.

"Did you see him, Yue?" Argentine asked, curiously as he watched the older teen.

Yue didn't respond for a minute as he took out a pack of cigarettes. He took out one and placed it between his lips. He replaced the pack in his pocket and he cupped one hand as he lit the one he had taken out. He inhaled the nicotine and then exhaled. He removed the cancer stick and nodded.

"He recognized me. I doubt he'll remember everything, at least, not on his own," he paused as he took another drag on his cigarette. "I can't believe they thought they could continue to hide the truth from him." His voice rose a bit in anger. "They even moved back to his hometown where the Hikari family still lives."

Argentine nodded. He had figured that the Niwa family didn't want Dark to know his true origins even after what had occurred in Osuwa. He regarded Yue's still figure for a while and thought of what his closest friend had accomplished.

Yue was the leader of Kokuyoku, otherwise known as the Black Wings, gang. The members of the Kokuyoku were the outcasts or black sheep of their families and town. Yue was just fourteen when he had started the gang and brought them together. The gang consisted of eighteen members with its numbers originally being twenty-four, but two had left the gang, one had killed herself, two had been killed in a fight, and one was in jail serving a two-year sentence for grand theft auto. Yue had given them a chance to be themselves no matter what others thought. He fought for them and protected them from others who would try to harm them. Yue had been arrested three times. The first time was for trespassing as he tried to help a friend get away from her abusive parents. The second time was when the police broke up a gang fight. The third time was for reckless endangerment of a minor. He had served two hours for the first charge, six hours for the second, and three days for the last charge.

Yue was nineteen years old now. He had a silver angel wing and a black fiend's wing tattooed on his back, a green and gold Chinese-type dragon on the upper part of his left arm, and a skull with bat wings framing it tattooed beneath his navel. He dyed his hair whenever he felt like it though his natural hair color was a deep shade of auburn that it could be called blood-red. He had his right ear pierced twice. He wore an emerald stud earring and a garnet stud in that ear. In his left ear, he wore a simple small gold hoop. He liked to wear an onyx and jade dragon pendant holding a crystal with an angel inside it between its claws.

Argentine loved this man but knew that Yue loved Dark. He sighed and Yue looked at him, inquisitively, one eyebrow arching slightly. The sandy-haired blonde shook his head and the older teen looked away with a small shrug. Argentine followed Yue back to their hotel room and sat on his bed. Yue went into the bathroom, leaving the blonde alone with his thoughts. He should be content just being by Yue's side and he was, but his heart would still yearn for more. He shook his head once again.

"He doesn't want you, Argentine. Get over it," he whispered to himself.

He decided to take a nap so he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He didn't know that Yue had heard what he said. The redhead ran a hand through his black-streaked hair and looked at the younger man for a moment before he left the hotel room quietly.

* * *

_Twilight: Here is the next chapter in Mirror Image. This is a bit of back ground on my mysterious Yue._

**_Dark: I'll be in the next chapter, my adoring fans._**

Krad: I really could care less if Dark show up in the next chapter *ignores the Kaito pouting*

_Twilight: The eight chapter will be written after this one is posted. i would like at least two reviews before I post the next chapter. _


	8. VIII Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel. The only character that I own is Yue. He is my own creation. **

Chapter VIII

Krad stared at the closed door, frowning. Who was that strange two-toned hair guy? How did he know his name? The blonde shook his head and then turned toward Dark. His irritation quickly faded to slight concern. Dark was staring at the closed door of the stairwell as well, but it was like he wasn't seeing it. His violet eyes were wide with shock. Then without a word, Dark slumped toward the ground. Krad grabbed for him but wasn't braced for the other's weight. Dark's combined weight brought Krad to his knees. The blonde shook the unconscious teen.

"Dark, wake up! Quit fooling around!"

Dark didn't respond. He was lost in resurfacing memories and his body was shutting down, unable to handle the mental and emotional overload.

Flash~

_A fifteen-year-old Dark glared at his mother- no, not his mother, Emiko. She reached out a hand toward his cheek, but he slapped it aside._

"_You lied to me for all these years! You don't even have the decency to tell me the truth even now!" he shouted at her._

_A pained expression crossed her face as she brought her hand to her chest. For a moment, Dark felt guilty but his anger overcame that. He turned on his heel and ran for the door._

"_I hate you!"_

_He shoved aside Daisuke, knocking the fourteen-year-old into a table. He saw Daisuke fall, but he jerked open the front door and was gone._

Flash~

_Dark walked into the living room after midnight. His clothes were dirtied and torn. His forearm was bleeding from a shallow cut. At sixteen, he came back only infrequently. Emiko got to her feet, sadness in her eyes as well as worry. He knew that the past year had taught her that anger did her no good but to drive him farther away. _

"_Dark, let me see your arm," she said, gently._

_He offered her a glare before he walked upstairs to his room. He saw sleepy red eyes peek out at him from a doorway and he made as if to lunge at the door. Daisuke shut the door quickly and Dark laughed, a hollow sound. This wasn't his home and this wasn't his family. He went into his room and shut the door, locking it._

Flash~

"_Dark, please, stop acting this way. We love you. You are our son," Emiko pleaded._

"_You are not my mother," Dark said coldly. "I'm moving in with Yue. I'll be back for my stuff later this week."_

"_Just because you're adopted doesn't mean we love you any less than we love Daisuke. Why do you hate us?_

_Dark paused for a moment and then shook his head. At seventeen, he was bitter and angry, but he wasn't sure who he was mad at anymore. He walked out of the house where Yue was waiting in the car. It started to rain heavily as Dark slid into the passenger seat._

"_You okay, kid?"Yue asked, brushing his black streaked hair behind an ear._

"_Yeah. Stop calling me kid, Yue."_

"_Sorry."_

_Dark leaned over and Yue looked at him. The violet-haired teen hesitated for a moment before shyly kissing the older youth. Yue smirked and kissed him back but broke it._

"_Let's get out of here."_

_They drove in relative silence, listening to the raindrops on the hood of the car. Dark noticed that the car behind them had been following them for quite a while. What happened next was unexpected. The car rammed them from behind and Yue struggled to keep the car under control. Their car skidded on the wet ground._

"_Yue, slow down!" Dark yelled._

_The car hit the side rail and flipped over. _

_SCREECH! CRASH! BOOM!_

_Dark shielded his face with his arms as broken glass showered over them. Blood dripped into his eyes. His head hurt tremendously and his vision was grey around the edges._

"_Y...ue?"_

_

* * *

_

_Hey, everybody. The long awaited eight chapter has finally arrived. I am sorry for my long absence but I was dealing with a few issues. I know that doesn't let me off the hook for making you wait so long. The ninth chapter is being written and I hope to upload it soon. As always, I would love if you review after you read. Let me know what you think. Until next time. _

Twilight


	9. IX Awakening of Old

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel or any or of its characters. The only characters I claim are Yue and a nurse. **

**IX**

_"Wake up, Dark! Quit fooling around!" _

_Dark didn't respond. He was lost in resurfacing memories and his body was shutting down, unable to handle the mental and emotional overload._

Krad looked at the unconscious teen in his arms, worry clearly evident in his eyes. He shook Dark again but the violet-haired teen didn't wake. Krad placed one arm under Dark's neck and one under his knees. He got to his feet and was amazed to find that Dark was very light. The blonde made his way to the nurse's office quickly as he could carrying Dark. Krad shifted Dark in his arms so he could open the door. The nurse got to her feet, her eyes wide as she took in both boys.

"What happened?" she asked. "Put him on the bed."

Krad placed Dark gently on the bed and backed away a few steps. The blonde looked at the nurse, his usual aloof and slightly cold demeanor back in place. She was bending over Dark, checking his vitals.

"He just collapsed in the hallway."

"I better call his folks. Please have a seat, Hikari-san."

Krad sat down and watched her with a bored expression. Inside he was worried. Dark was paler than normal. His eyes were moving rapidly beneath his eyelids, and he had a slight frown on his face. Occasionally, his arm would twitch.

The nurse spoke quickly into the phone, too low for Krad to hear. The blonde frowned slightly since her back was towards him. He didn't like how Dark's collapse coincided with the appearance of that Yue guy. Were Yue and Dark previous lovers or something? Jealous sparked within him at the thought and Krad shoved it away, annoyed. He wasn't jealous because he didn't like Dark that way...right? Krad let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his bangs, unknowingly copying Dark. The nurse turned around and smiled at him.

"You may go to class, Hikari-san."

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay until he wakes up, Asana-sensei."

She smiled indulgently as she walked over. She took Dark's vitals and marked them down on a chart. Krad watched Dark for a while and then looked at her, wanting her to go away. As if feeling she wasn't wanted, Nurse Asana walked back to her desk and sat down. Violet eyes snapped open, and Dark sat up, shakily.

"Dark, take it easy," Krad said, reaching out to steady him.

Dark knocked his arm aside, violet eyes hostile. Krad took a step back in surprise. What was wrong with Dark? Nurse Asana got to her feet and came toward him, her hands patting the air as if to soothe a frightened animal.

"Niwa-san, calm down. You suffered a mild fainting attack earlier, and you need to take it easy."

Dark's eyes darted from her to Krad and then to the door. The violet-haired youth made his decision. He dove off the bed on the opposite side where Krad was standing and rolled to his feet in a much practiced maneuver. Nurse Asana gasped in surprise and moved toward him faster.

"Niwa-san! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Dark, calm down!"

Dark feinted to the side, successfully moving around her. Krad tried to stop him, but Dark didn't hesitate to shove the blonde away from him onto the bed. Dark ran from the infirmary and down the hall. He slowed as he reached the main staircase and he took the steps two at time. His eyes were constantly moving as he tried to remember how he had gotten to where he woke up. The last memory he had was being in the car with Yue. He should have woken up in a hospital and not some private school's infirmary.

"Dark, where are you going?"

The violet-haired teen slowed as he heard Daisuke's voice penetrate the confused fog of his mind. He turned to see Daisuke standing next to a blunette with glasses, a concerned expression on Daisuke's face.

"Dai, where's Yue?"

Daisuke's face paled at his brother's words. Dark narrowed his eyes and stepped toward his brother, his hands clenching in irritation.

"Answer me, Daisuke!"

"I-I don't know where he went," the redhead stammered out.

Satoshi looked from one brother to the other before he stepped a bit in front of Daisuke.

"You shouldn't talk to Niwa-kun like that."

Dark laughed at Satoshi's words and then turned, dismissing the two younger boys. The violet-haired teen walked out of the school's gate and disappeared from view. Daisuke's shoulders slumped in defeat as he gave in to the truth that the old Dark was back with his old memories.

* * *

_Twilight: Hello, avid readers. The very long-awaited ninth chapter of Mirror Image have arrived. I know that many of you have been waiting on the edge of your seats for this one. I only hope not to disappoint you._

Krad: Disappoint them? Only by making me seem completely helpless seems to be the major crime here.

**Dark: *says nothing because he's out looking for Yue***

Krad: I hate you both so much.

_Twilight: Well, if Krad doesn't kill me, I will post the next chapter sometime in the near future. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. They make my heart soar every time I read them. I do look forward to maybe seeing a picture of bad-ass Dark drawn by QueenOfThePirates._

Krad: I'm suppose to be the bad-ass one. *glares off into the distance*

_Twilight: Isn't Krad cute when he pouts?_


	10. X Truce

**X**

After Yue had left the hotel, he had wandered around for a while. He found himself at a deserted fountain and stared into its depths. He kept thinking about what Argentine said. The teen sat on a stone bench and stretched his legs out. He hadn't noticed the younger man's feelings for him since he had been fallen for Dark the moment that he has seen the violet-haired teen one walking one night in the rain.

Yue pulled out another cigarette and lifted it to his lips. He placed it in his mouth but didn't light it. It was a bit of a comfort thing. For the first time in the past few weeks, Yue stopped to think whether or not following Dark had been a good idea. The teen had forgotten the pain of the last few years and could live happily with his family. After all, the doctor had said that Dark may never regain his memories. The redhead sighed softly. The truth might do more harm than good, and that went against everything that Yue wanted for his charges despite what the Niwa family thought.

Then again, if he hadn't come for Dark and the teen remembered on his own, Dark might think that Yue had abandoned him. Yue frowned and shook his head. Dark deserved the truth and he had to believe that the teen was strong enough not to let that break him. The redhead remembered the blond student that had been standing next to Dark.

Hikari Krad had been right next to Dark. Yue had correctly assumed that by the blonde's flushed face that Dark had just kissed him. The redhead sighed and then looked at his watch. He got to his feet, placing the cigarette behind his ear. Yue watched a brunette walk his way and his face was serious. Niwa Emiko walked toward him with anger in her brown eyes.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Niwa-sama. I know that in the past I haven't been the most wanted company in your eyes," Yue said, bowing slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Emiko asked, her voice strained, "Why can't you leave my son alone?"

"Because he deserves to know the truth and he is in danger," Yue sighed, running a hand through his black-streaked red hair. "It wasn't my fault that the car flipped. Someone ran me off the road that night, knowing I had Dark in the car."

"What do you mean in danger?" her voice grew more concerned.

"His birth mother will do anything to keep Dark from ever realizing who she is. She hired someone to run us off the road that night."

Emiko sat on the bench, shocked. Yue walked over to her and sat next to her though with some distance between them. He looked down at his hands and then at her.

"I'm sorry about how things happened in the past. I care deeply about your son, and he reached out to me when he was full of anger. I tried to soothe it by trying to learn who his birth mother was. At the end, Dark didn't know who he really was angry at but he had to know where he came from."

After Yue stopped speaking, the silence stretched out for an eternity. Emiko broke it with a sigh and then she looked at the younger man.

"His mother's name is Hikari Aisu. She had an affair while her husband was away, and found out that she was pregnant with twins. Aisu gave birth to twin boys though only one resembled Aisu and her husband closely enough. However, the other baby, Dark, had inherited his father's violet hair and the violet eyes that ran in his family. Aisu did not want to keep Dark because she did not wish her infidelity to be known. She was going to send the child away to an orphanage, but since I the midwife, I begged her to let her take the child. Thankfully, Aisu let me take Dark home though I was to never reveal who his mother was. I agreed at the time. I never wanted Dark to know that his mother was a cruel and cold woman."

Emiko broke off and looked away from Yue. Her shoulders slumped at the memories. Yue touched her shoulder gently and then removed his hand. He knew the next bit of news he had wasn't go to ease her burden.

"The one who ran us off the road that night was hired by her. It was a bit of a challenge to track the person down but I have a great computer hacker on my team. He was from a rival gang, and he spilled what he knew rather quickly. Hikari Aisu hired him to kill Dark and me. She had people watching your family for a while now so she was informed that someone was digging into Dark's past. She figured the easiest way to keep her secret was to kill Dark."

Emiko looked at Yue, seeing how much he cared for Dark at last. She had blamed him for fueling Dark's rage and now she knew that he had been trying to help Dark the best way he knew how just like she had. The brunette straightened her shoulders, and Yue had to admire her for her strength.

"She's been unstable since her sister's death a year ago. Her husband contacted me, wanting me to come back and treat her. After Dark's accident, I agreed. There were better doctors available here if Dark needed treatment. How can I protect him?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. However, I think if Dark knows who his mother is; the knowledge should prepare him for whatever happens. I don't know if Dark will seek his mother out after he knows who she is, but that is a possibility that we just have to accept. Can we get along together for Dark's sake or do we remain in opposition?"

Emiko looked at Yue and then nodded once.

"For my son's sake, we can get along. He shall know the truth."

"I'll be there when you tell him."

* * *

_Twilight: Well, here's Chapter Ten. It took me longer than I thought to post it. I wasn't really happy with it and I'm still not sure about a few things but let me know what you think._

Krad: Two reviews must be given before the next chapter of this madness is posted. Review or I shall find you. *glares*

_Twilight: *sweatdrop* Krad, stop threatening our readers. Please, two reviews before I post the next chapter. Please Review!_


	11. XI Reaching Out

**XI**

"What in the world happened to me?" Dark wondered aloud.

He was currently sitting at a train station, his head in his hands. The teen was trying to recall what had occurred after the accident but he was drawing a blank. Dark huffed in annoyance and then looked at his school clothes. He shoved a hand into his pocket and removed a wallet. He opened it and saw a school I.D with his name and picture on it.

"Why can't I remember anything of moving to this town?"

He pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. Inside were four phone numbers that belonged to Emiko, Daisuke and Daiki's cell phones and one that was the house phone. Dark frowned and refolded the paper, placing it back in its place. He got to his feet and then paused with a gasp. Flashes of images crossed his vision but too fast for him to recognize any of it.

"Damn it…"

His head felt like it was trying to split open. Who the heck was that blond guy who was trying to get him to calm down? It felt like he knew him. Freaking amnesia… Dark froze as a thought occurred to him. Dark had read for a school project a few years back about amnesia. In very rare cases, patients with amnesia could recover their memories from the time that they lost them but there was a chance at forgetting the memories that had occurred from the point of the memory loss to the point where they regained the lost memories. The evidence here pointed to that. Dark sat back down, a hand clutching his head. So the blonde at his bedside in the infirmary must have meant something to him before. Now, he had no idea.

The violet-haired teen shook his head slightly. He didn't remember anything from after the accident so he didn't know if Yue was alive or not…He got to his feet again, and walked over to a pay phone. The teen took out the folded paper again and dialed Emiko's number. He listened to it ring, his heart felt like it was aching.

"Hello?" Emiko answered.

When he heard her voice, Dark felt like a kid again. He felt the years of anger melt away as he felt the need to be comforted by the woman who had raised him all his life, Emiko….His mother.

"Mom?"

On the other line, Emiko placed her hand over her heart. Her eyes began to water as she heard the raw regret and anguish in Dark's voice. Instinctually, she knew that Dark had regained his memories from before the accident.

"Dark, are you all right?"

"Mom, I'm at the train station. I-I can't remember what happened after the accident. Can you come pick me up?"

"I'll be right there is in a few minutes. Just wait for me out front."

Emiko hung up the phone, and then she turned to Yue. The young man had gotten to his feet and was looking at her, his green eyes curious and also a bit worried.

"Dark needs me to pick him up at the train station. I think you should come with me."

Yue nodded, and he followed her to her car. On the way to the train station, he looked out the window wondering what he was going to say to Dark when he saw him. Ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the train station. Dark was sitting on the bench next to the front entrance of the train station. He got to his feet when he saw both Emiko and Yue walking toward him. He closed the distance between Emiko and himself, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Emiko hugged him back just as tightly, her eyes tearing slightly. Yue watched them, a small smile on his face. The redhead noticed that his heart didn't start beating faster when he saw Dark like it used to. Yue knew that the accident had caused rippled effects that had changed their relationship forever.

Dark released Emiko and then turned toward Yue.

"Yue…"

* * *

_Twilight: Chapter 11 is finally here. Please read and_ review._ I love people who fave my stories, but PLEASE review!_


	12. XII Bittersweet Truth

**Disclaimer: D.N. Angel sadly does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I have realized that I had made few mistakes in a couple of different chapters. Yue had dyed his hair before he left the hotel. I had forgotten to input that. I also had written that Satoshi was Krad's stepbrother but Satoshi is actually Krad's cousin. **

"_Yue."_

Dark stared at Yue, his eyes slightly wet. Yue hadn't seemed to have changed at all and yet he had. His black-streaked red hair was longer. There was a tired look to Yue that hadn't been there before. Dark felt a surge of conflicting emotions rise up within him. He walked over to Yue, closing the distance between them. Dark frowned slightly and then swung suddenly, hitting Yue in the face.

"Dark!" Emiko cried out shocked.

Yue fell to the ground, having made no move to block the blow. Blood trickled from his nose and the older teen calmly wiped it away. He looked up at Dark with a wary smile.

"I see that you haven't lost your touch, Dark."

Dark glared down at Yue for a moment. The anger faded and Dark held out his hand to his old friend. Yue accepted and Dark pulled him to his feet. Emiko shook her head slightly. Boys will be boys.

"Somehow, I knew you were behind what's happening, Yue," Dark said with a slight frown.

"I'm the brain in the operation, remember?" Yue retorted with a grin.

Emiko intervened before Dark could reply. She placed her hand on her son's shoulder and gave Yue a disapproving look.

"We should go home and discuss things. A lot has happened, Dark."

The violet-haired teen nodded. Together, the three of them headed to the parking lot. Dark sat up front with his mother and Yue got into the back. The drive back to the Niwa home was silent. Dark stared out the window of the car. The scenery seemed familiar though Dark couldn't remember when he had seen it. A steady headache gathered behind his temples and started maliciously throbbing.

"We're home, Dark."

Dark jolted slightly at Emiko's words. He must have dozed off at some point. Yue chuckled and got out of the car. Dark shot him a rude gesture that made Yue grin and make a slight bow. Dark shook his head and got out of the car.

They headed inside where they were met by Daiki. The older Niwa looked at his daughter and grandson and then frowned when he saw Yue.

"I calmed things down with the school. I told them that Dark had suffered a panic attack and that he was at home resting. The boy who was in the infirmary wasn't hurt."

Krad. Dark placed a hand on his head as the name surfaced in his mind. He immediately associated the name with the blonde. He swayed on his feet and Yue quickly stepped forward to steady him.

"Dark, you should sit down."

Yue guided him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. Daiki went upstairs to get Dark's medicine. Emiko sat next to her son, worry in her brown eyes. Daiki reappeared and handed two pills and a glass of water to Dark. Somehow, Dark remembered that these were ibuprofen that he'd been taking for his recurring headaches. He popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with a mouthful of water chasing them down. The pounding lessened to a dull ache.

"After the accident, Dark, you were in a coma for a month. When you woke up, you didn't remember anything or anyone. Thankfully, that only lasted a couple of days, but the amnesia didn't completely go away. You couldn't remember the past three years and you also had blank spots with things that happened before. You acted like you were my little boy again."

Emiko paused, tears in her eyes. Dark took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. The teen felt guilty for all of the pain that he had caused his mother. It didn't matter anymore that she didn't give birth to him. Emiko had loved him like her own flesh and blood. That hadn't changed even after Daisuke was born.

Yue wondered if he should go. This was a family thing right now between Emiko and Dark. He wasn't really needed. He had sent Argentine a text, letting him know what had been happening when the call from Dark came in. Yue leaned against the doorway where he had retreated after guiding Dark to the couch. Yue shook his head lightly. Emiko had returned to her tale.

"We moved here so you could get better treatment. I was also offered a job treating the matriarch of a wealthy family. Her name is Hikari Aisu…. And she is your birth mother."

Dark stared at Emiko, his eyes widening. The mental barrier in his head shattered like a broken mirror as his mind could no longer protect him from the truth. He remembered everything that he had forgotten after the car accident until he called Emiko at the train station, especially the parts regarding Krad. Krad looked like him. They both were born into the Hikari family. Dark had fallen in love with his own twin brother.

* * *

DUN. DUN. DUN. The truth has been revealed to Dark. What does the future hold for the teen? Please, please, please review! I am putting a minimum of at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. With the popularity of this story, I hope I don't have to really beg.


End file.
